Life's Curveball
by Epsilon the Mighty Walrus
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION! A miserable boy, who just so happens to be half human, and half alien, is shown that life can hit a massive curveball when it needs to. NOT YURI. Rated M for Swearing, Adult themes, and possible gore
1. Introduction

**THIS STORY IS PROPERTY OF EPSILONX029. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS MINUS MYSELF:D**

My name is Ethan Triizinsky. I am 6 feet tall, with medium length jet-black hair, and, to many peoples' surprise, white irises. that's how I look in my human form, at least. My mother, she was entirely human, and I get almost all my looks from her. My father, totally different story.

No one has ever been able to trace my geneology, especially from my father's side. That's explained by my father's race. His name was ord'nuuk'sile, and he was a celestialsapien. Celestialsapiens are a race of omnipotent, inter-universal beings, whose mere thoughts can become reality. The primary downfall: all pure-bred celestialsapiens have multiple personalities. In order to perform an action, a majority of the personalities must agree on something. Many remain frozen, contemplating actions for long times. Because I was part human, I didn't have these personalities all the time.

Unlike other CSs(Author's Note. CS = Celestialsapien), I could control my "celestial" body, as I only had to converse with En'Kordars and Alsephicus to use my powers. En'kordars was my own personal voice of anger and rage, and Alsephicus, my voice of love and compassion. Between them, I was the voice of reason, and I still remained in physical control at all times.

I was not born on earth. Instead, I was born within the dimensional space between universes. My mother agreed to come with my father, to a place known as the forge of creation, to give birth to me. Immediatly at birth, I could think and remember. I remember my father being enormous, as he had retaken his CS form. my mother was on his hands, and she had just given birth. My first unofficial use of my powers was to see what I looked like. I was a little under a foot tall, jet black, with stars dotting my skin. I had white pupil-less eyes, and a three-pointed ridge on my forehead. I remember my father speaking to me. I somehow understood, and learned how to change into a human form. Then, within an instant, I was on earth.

My first true use of my powers was when I was about 9. My house had been set on fire in the middle of the night, and my mother and I had made it out. My little brother, who was 2 at the time, hadn't yet. I was deathly afraid for him, and made a choice. I could transform at will, and I did so. As a young Celestialsapien, I didn't have multiple personalities, so I could use my powers at will. I created a circle in midair, using my hand, and thought about restoring my house. I then put my hand in the middle of the circle, and pushed it towards the house. Energy engulfed the house, and time in that area proceeded to go in reverse.

A minute later, the house was safe, and I found my brother alive. I, alone, had stopped the fire, and saved my house. My brother asked me what had happened. I, being too naive to think of it, told him I was half-CS. He immediatly hugged me, thanking me for saving him.

Fast-forward 6 years, and here i am. Minus my Half-Celestialsapien existence, I was a normal 9th grader, forboding my family problems. After the fire, my mother began hating me, for everyone thought she was a witch. My brother didn't call himself my brother anymore. No one loved me, except my two best friends, and I was nearly suicidal. I was ready to end it all, but one day, my whole life changed.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Ends, New Beginnings

_I Understand I loaded two chapters right away. Just so y'all know, I will NOT be using feel free to give constructive criticism, and, remember, __**Haters Gonna**__ Hate._

* * *

"ETHAN, GET READY FOR SCHOOL"! I was about ready to kill someone as I awoke to my mother screaming in my face. "ok, Mother," I answered calmly, the last word dripping with as much venomous hatred as i could muster in one word. This seemed to enrage her all the more, as she backhanded me, and then stormed out."What a bitch," I said to no one in particular. I decided I didn't want to shower, so I transformed into my "celestial" body.

As I entered my temporary mindscape, En'Kordars and Alsephicus formed before me. En'kordars, being himself, spoke first."I move to destroy the mother one! She's getting on my nerves..." he spoke, as I simply shot him a look, very seriously contemplating this. "Motion Denied," said the feminine voice of Alsephicus, who looked annoyed. After a second, I spoke. "Motion denied," i said, much to En'Kordars' surprise. "I'd love to destroy her, but she's still my mom," I said, as En'Kordars simply stared."Look, I wanted to move to a self-clean without a shower. I don't feel like bathing", I told them. "Seconded," Alsephicus said quickly, smiling."Motion Carried," En'kordars said, as I changed back to looking out of my own eyes, and produced a circle in midair. I then walked into the circle, and changed back to my human form. I immediatly felt all the grime on me disappear.

* * *

An Hour Later, I was on my way to school, walking groggily along. As I got to my bus stop, I noticed the bus already leaving."Damn it," i swore under my breath, and I proceeded to walk out of view. I then stepped back into my mindscape."Hey guys, I'd like to move towards teleporting me to school," I requested of my extra personalities." Alsephicus and En'kordars appeared, and both said, "motion carried." I stepped back out into real life, and found myself out of sight, but at the school.'Another day in the hellhole, I suppose,' I thought as I walked though the front door.

I was greeted right away by my best friend, norman. He was a tall guy, about 6 foot 6, and was the only guy I knew who had shoulder length hair. "hey, Ethan," he said, "what's up? Is En'kordars bothering you again?" Norman was the only non-family member who knew what I truly was, aside from Dillon. I laughed a little, then proceeded to answer. "no, he's been pretty good recently. although he did move to destroy my mom this morning," I said in response. "Can ya blame 'em," norman joked, making me laugh more.

Unfortunately, this brought about the attention of a bully of mine. "hey cocksucker, got drilled good lately," asked Cameron Martin, as his so-called "friends" chortled behind him. "Nah, business has been slow lately, martin. Can't say the same for your mother, though. By the way, tell 'er to call me," I said, being my usual troll. Cameron, being the douche I knew and hated, immediatly took the bait, and pounced. I was lucky norman was there, as cameron had caught me slightly off guard. Norman, risking his own perfect record, picked cameron up off of me, and, using one hand, threw him into the lockers across the hall. Cameron slumped, and I smiled, seeing my arch-nemisis knocked out. As I sat up, a firm hand grabbed my arm, and ripped me up from a sitting position.

"What's up, Mr. Peterson,' I calmly asked the principal, Mr. Peterson, as I rose up. "Office, NOW," he nearly screamed. He then looked at norman. "You too, Jumbo," he said. I snapped when he insulted my best friend, and hit him in the stomach as hard as I could. Winded, he looked at me, and pointed at the front door. Happy to comply, I dropped all my stuff and left.

* * *

I decided to walk home, instead of teleport, and I had a small conversation with En'kordars and Alsephicus on my way home. I explained what had happened, and went to them for comfort. "I move to make that little cretin cease to exist," said En'kordars,"he deserves it." "I second that," I said, "but let's wait until I'm home, so no one sees an alien technically kill someone." "I highly advise againat that, but I can't force you to stop," Alsephicus said lightly. I always listened to them before finalizing any thought. "I guess I won't, this time," I told them. I was secretly prepping a plan I was going to put into action that night. I'd had enough of that life. It was time I made my escape.

"I'm disappointeed, myself. That ignoramus needs to die," said En'Kordars, surprised again on how I changed my mind. "I was looking forward to seeing his face as his skin melted..." "Nonetheless, he'll get his, Ethan," Alsephicus reassured me. 'I wonder when he will, myself,' I thought personally. "I can tell something's on your mind, kid," said En'Kordars. "You may as well tell us." I thought for a second, and decided that was probably for the best. "Well, if you want to know, I'm intent on running away from home. There's no need in living where I'm useless," I said, coming straight out with it. To my surprise, En'Kordars spoke up. "Seconded," he said,"I believe you should. No one seems to care about you here, what's the point in staying?" His piece said, I contemplated these thoughts more. I finally spoke up, my mind made up. "Motion carried," I said, following suit with my Celestialsapien brethrens' way of speaking. Then, Alsephicus spoke up. "For once, I agree. Those hatful people were so, so... rude!" This surprised me to no end. Alsephicus and En'Kordars never agreed right away. "Then it's settled! I move to teleport home," I requested. Both Alsephicus and En'Kordars answered at the same time,"Motion carried!"

As I stepped in the door, my dog, a small Pomeranian-Chihuahua mix by the name of Buddy, immediatly sprang up to greet me. I petted him on the head, but I couldn't bring myself to smile at him, especially since I was leaving him. "I hope YOU at least won't hate on me for leaving," I said, as he looked at me, oblivious to what I had said. I quickly gathered some foodstuff and supplies, my $150 worth of savings, and then, I got the key to my gun cabinet. My father had given the illusion of being a human long ago. He owned a gun, which, when he had "died", or actually, returned to the Forge of Creation, he'd passed it to me. It was a Russian-made rifle, by name of the SKS battle rifle. It fired the same rounds as an AK-47, and was semi-automatic. I took it, and my ammunition I had for it. I placed the ammo in my makeshift survival pack, and slung the rifle over my shoulders. As I walked down our long driveway, I took one final look back. Buddy was in the windowsill, looking out at me, barking loudly to make me return. I decided I'd spend a bit more time with him. I didn't take off my pack, as I sat down at my laptop. Boredom got the best of me, and I quickly went to . I typed in "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" out of boredom. I wasn't a brony, but it was still entertaining. I turned on the first episode to watch it, when all of a sudden a bright flash resonated around me. Then, I blacked out.


End file.
